Forced to Love
by KuraiHaru17
Summary: [Slight AU] Idols are forbidden to love. This was, is, and forever will be the sacred rule of Shining Agency. One day, Ren discovers he is forced to 'love', putting his career on stake. What will be his fate? He has to either fight against it, or fall into its claws. Rated T for safety. Ren x OC. Includes minor Yaoi. (Summary may be changed soon. It sounds too lame.) [On hold]
1. Chapter I: Nice to Meet You

**Forced To Love  
**

_Chapter I_

_Nice To Meet You_

Ren could never be luckier. 'What was father thinking?' he wondered as he stared at the letter for the umpteenth time that minute. And why did his brother have to tell him now? He could have done this earlier, before Ren got so attached to his career. He was sure he was going to lose everything. His career as an idol was crushed. Why? Well, it's really simple. The saxophonist has just discovered he was engaged!

This was not the only problem. Other than the idea of being forced to it, he doesn't know the girl at all. There are absolutely no ideas of her personality, her appearance, even her name. It's like these fairytales where the princess has to marry a prince from another kingdom, etc. Long story short, Ren did not like it. He didn't want to get kicked out because of a stupid marriage, especially when it is all in the means of Business.

With a sigh, he crumpled the paper and threw it away. It landed right in front of his blue-haired roommate. The pianist was working on his calligraphy in peace when he noticed his roommate's unusual quietness. Usually, Ren would say something annoying every now and then. But he didn't do that. There was definitely something wrong.

"What is on your mind, Ren?" he asked, never turning away from his work. "You are usually annoying. Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm, Masa-chan~ I didn't know you cared." Ren replied, avoiding the question, trying to sound as normal as possible. But this was not going to fool Masato. He put his brush aside and stood up, looking at Ren, who was lying on the top bunk.

"Ren, something is wrong. What are you hiding?" he inquired. Ren simply sighed and ignored the question. He got off his bed and walked to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." He said, leaving the room. Masato sighed heavily and sat back down. His eyes were fixed on the crumpled paper that was lying on the ground. There was the key for Ren's misery, and he had to find out. It was not like he really wanted to, but this Ren was even worse than the normal one. But Masato was not going to simply pick up the paper, unfold it, read it and so on. No. He had to get someone to do this, as he would never rummage through other people's things. Luckily, he knew just what to do…

* * *

"Eh? Really?!" Masato nodded at the energetic red-head.

"Yes. Ren received that letter from his brother a week ago..." he explained.

"Now that you mention it," Ittoki began. "he has been acting really strange..."

"Yes... It seems that the letter had something that caused this..." Masato's plan was starting to work. Ittoki looked at him curiously.

"Say, uh... I was just wondering… Where is that letter..?" The guitarist asked. Masato pretended that he didn't expect that and answered calmly.

"In our room, I guess…" Just like he expected, Ittoki immediately ran out of the practice room. He headed straight to Ren and Masato's room, searching for the paper. He looked in every drawer and every shelf, not noticing the crumpled piece of paper on the floor. Masato stood at the door, watching him search for the letter.

"Ittoki..." he said. The red-head stopped momentarily, turning to the pianist. Masato pointed to the paper on the ground, and Ittoki understood. He picked the paper up and unfolded it. Masato stood by his side and they both read the paper. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"He...is engaged..?" Ittoki whispered. Masato nodded slowly.

"Who is engaged?" A voice whispered. The two turned around to see Natsuki peering over them. Ittoki yelped and clung to Masato for dear life. The blue-haired pianist pushed him off easily.

"Natsuki, you scared me!" Ittoki complained. Natsuki clapped his hands together and smiled brightly.

"But you looked cute, Ittoki-chan! ~" he exclaimed. The guitarist sighed in defeat. "Anyway, were you talking about Ren? Is he the one who is engaged?"

"Yes." Masato replied.

"Oh dear. But, if he gets married, he'll be expelled." Natsuki gasped. Masato and Ittoki nodded.

"That's why no one should know." Masato noted.

"You get it, Natsuki?" Ittoki spoke. "You can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Count on me, Ittoki-chan!" Natsuki said with a smile. "I will not say a word."

* * *

"Toki-chan! Syo-chan! Cesshi-chan!" Natsuki yelled as he ran to the main hall, looking for his band mates. The three were sitting there, talking about something concerning STARISH. They stopped abruptly when Natsuki approached them, panting heavily.

"What is it, Natsuki?" Tokiya asked calmly. Natsuki looked up and took a deep breath.

"Ren is engaged!" he exclaimed. Cecil spit out the tea he was drinking, Syo chocked on his cookies and Tokiya dropped his book. They all looked at Natsuki with wide eyes.

"What?!" Syo exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!" Natsuki shook his head.

"No. It's true." He said. "He was hiding it. It was written in a letter he received." Tokiya stood up.

"Okay. Now, we cannot have any of the seniors find out. And of course, Tsukimiya-sensei, Hyuuga-sensei, and Shining cannot find out as well." He said. "Syo, Cecil, go inform Ittoki and Masato that they should keep it a secret. I and Natsuki will go look for Ren." The boys nodded and left to carry out the orders. Natsuki did not have time to think of how Tokiya found out Ittoki and Masato knew. What was important at that time was to find Ren.

Meanwhile, Masato was already looking for his friend. He searched everywhere. He asked Nanami to search through the girls' dorm too, so they would find him faster. The two did not leave a single room in the whole building. Ittoki, Syo and Cecil were searching outside. Night was falling, and they still couldn't find the saxophonist. Only Masato didn't stop. He kept looking for Ren everywhere again.

'Where could he be…?' Masato thought as he walked around the building, almost losing hope. Just as he was about to turn, he spotted Ren by the lake. Ren was standing there, eyes fixed on the starry sky. Masato could see melancholy and despair in the saxophonist's eyes.

"Ren…" He called out to him. Ren turned around to see Masato approaching him. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"What do you want?' he asked. His tone was full of disappointment. Masato felt it. He put his hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us..?" asked the pianist.

"I…didn't want to bother you with my problems…" replied Ren. Masato gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Come on, let's go back…" the saxophonist nodded and followed Masato back to the dorms. As soon as they went in, they met a furious Syo and a very worried Ittoki.

"Where were you?!" the two exclaimed, putting their hands on their hips.

"Gomen…" Ren replied shortly.

"Never do that again, idiot!" Syo yelled angrily. "Jeez, we had to look for you everywhere…" then he kept muttering other random things.

"Did any of the seniors notice I was not here..?"

"…No..." Ittoki answered, putting his finger on his chin. "Strangely, I have not seen any of them today…"

"Yeah… I wonder why…" Cecil trailed off.

"Well," Nanami began. "It's almost past my bedtime. I need to go now." She said before returning to her room. Syo and Natsuki excused themselves and left, with Syo muttering something about being punished.

"Ren," Tokiya began. "Next time, don't hide anything from us…" Ren smiled inwardly and nodded.

"Hai." Tokiya and Ittoki left, leaving Masato and Ren alone. Masato was not planning to stay for long. He and Ren walked together to their room, hoping that Ranmaru was asleep so they wouldn't be scolded by him. Luckily, he was. They both got into their beds, trying not to make any noises. Ren laid back and stared at the ceiling, thinking again of the letter. There had to be something he could do about it, but he was too tired to think. He slowly fell to a dreamless sleep…

* * *

"Minna! Attention please!" Reiji called as to get the attention of the juniors. They were all half asleep, roughly awakened by their seniors. Syo and Cecil were already snoring, Natsuki was talking to his pillow, Ittoki was sucking on his finger, Tokiya and Masato were trying their best not to fall asleep again. Ren was the only one that was fully awake, but he didn't care much for what Reiji was going to say.

"They are not listening." Ai stated, keeping his stoic face all the way. Reiji sighed.

"It's no use." He said, looking over to Ranmaru. "Ran-Ran. Do something." The bassist got up from his seat.

"Listen, Idiots!" He yelled, causing Cecil, Ittoki, Syo and Natsuki to fall down. "Good…" He sat back down again. Reiji went on.

"Okay, I wanted to introduce you to a new guest." He said, smiling brightly. He stepped aside; a person with a masculine figure was standing behind him. They had long black hair and crimson eyes, and wore all black: Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, which further showed how pale the skin was. "Now, say hello to Mizashi Haruka! She applied as an idol and was accepted. She will be staying with us."

"That's a girl?!" They all exclaimed after a moment of silence. The new comer, Mizashi, flinched slightly at the loud voices. She bowed politely, smiling a little at them.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." She greeted. Her voice was not feminine, but not masculine as well; a mix of both. It complimented her masculine appearance greatly.

"Now, be nice to her, everyone. We have work to do." Reiji said as he walked off with Camus, Ai and Ranmaru. Mizashi was soon surrounded by Ittoki, Natsuki, Syo, Cecil and Nanami, who arrived just as the seniors left. They, minus Nanami, flooded her with questions, but Mizashi couldn't reply to all of them at once. Her eyes fell on Ren, who was sitting with his arms behind his head. She approached him, causing him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Are you Jinguuji Ren?" She asked quietly, but with a monotonous voice.

"Yes." he replied shortly.

"Good. Nice to meet you, Jinguuji-san." She bowed. "I'm Mizashi Haruka, your fiancée."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Minna, I'm KuraiHaru17. This is my first time writing Utapri, so please feel free to point out any mistakes and faults. I would never get angry if you do that, in fact, I'd be more than happy.**

**KuraiHaru17**


	2. Chapter II: The Fight Begins

**Forced To Love**

_Chapter II_

_The Fight Begins_

"EH?!" Almost everyone exclaimed. Mizashi blinked, unmoved by the sudden exclamation. Ren was still staring at her, but this time, his eyes were holding no specific emotion. He stood up and approached her, towering over her small, well-built frame. She looked up at him, her eyes searching for any emotion so she could read his mind, but with no avail. They just stood there, staring at each other, not noticing that the rest of STARISH were still there.

Here she stood before him, wondering why her father agreed to this. The man seemed to hate her. It made her feel relieved a bit. This means she will not face problems with her plan to destroy this whole marriage thing. Minutes later, she decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Jinguuji-san… Do you think I like you…?" she asked, tilting her head a little. Ren seemed taken aback by the sudden question. The question seemed to be coming out of the blue, totally unexpected, but no. It was not just a random question. Mizashi wanted an answer for that. A clear one, to be exact.

"No." The man answered blankly. "I don't."

"Good." Mizashi said with a smile, but, unlike her first smile, this one was sly. Mizashi is not naïve or stupid, Ren thought. Her eyes showed otherwise. "I don't like you, either. So let's play a game." Now this was getting even creepier. Not only the girl looks suspicious, but she is starting to act like it. "I'll be staying here for two weeks. The thing is: Each of us has to make the other love him. You win when your opponent admits it. Simple, isn't it?"

"What are you up to, Mizashi…?" Ren asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl. Mizashi simply chuckled and shook her head.

"Jinguuji-san, it's just a game." She said. "Or more like a challenge, if you like." Her attitude was getting onto the saxophonist's nerves, but he did his best to hide it. He has never met such a person who can easily tick him off. "Are you in, or are you afraid?"

"In your dreams, Mizashi." The name seemed familiar when he said it. He was sure he heard that name before, but where?

"Good. May the best player win, Jinguuji-san." With that, she turned around and walked to the door. Before she left, she tilted her head back a bit, so that her crimson eyes looked straight into Ren's blue ones. "And, just so you know, Jinguuji-san, I never lose a game." She said with a sweet smile. "Good luck." Then she left, leaving Ren, and the other members of STARISH staring with wide-open mouths and eyes.

"That...was weird…" Ittoki said at last, still staring at the door.

"She seems weird…" Cecil murmured.

"Yes," Natsuki agreed. "Her words are...weird…"

"And her eyes are w-"Cecil was cut off by an angry Syo.

"Say that word again, and I'll punch you!" he warned, glaring at the prince. Cecil smiled mockingly.

"…Weird-oof!" Cecil toppled over, clutching his stomach.

"You deserve it."

"Syo. Cecil. Enough."

"But, Tokiya…"

"I said enough. We need to go now. We have work." They all walked to the door, leaving Ren behind. He had spaced out for several minutes, thinking of Mizashi's words. _I never lose a game… _The words kept repeating in his head over and over again. The girl was not as simple as she seemed like. But Ren was not going to give in to her tricks. If there was something he knew. It was how to charm a girl. Really, Mizashi got herself a tough opponent.

* * *

Ittoki wanted to help Ren. Everyone in STARISH wanted to do that. And that's why he, Cecil, Syo and Natsuki were there: inside the library. Each of them had a book in their hands, pretending to be reading. Mizashi, their target, was sitting not so far away, keeping herself busy with a book. Ittoki would peek out at her every now and then, and then he would whisper to Cecil, who would write down some notes.

"Nothing is suspicious yet…" Ittoki whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible. Cecil nodded.

"Hai… Nothing yet…" Syo rolled his eyes.

"Why are we even here…?" He whispered. "The notes you took are useless. They would do us no good." Cecil pouted.

"No they will."

"They won't."

"They will." And the two kept arguing quietly. Mizashi glanced at them from the corner of her eyes, sighing inwardly. Ittoki noticed her and coughed lightly, gesturing for his two bickering friends to stop their fight. They stopped momentarily, only to go on moments later, but quieter.

"We have to help Ren win his game." Ittoki said. "So we need to find out every piece of information that can be helpful…"

"How can 'She turns the page with her middle and thumb fingers.' Be helpful?" Syo noted. Ittoki shrugged, making the small blond sigh. "I knew this was useless."

"Aw, Mizashi-san looks cute when she is concentrating…" Natsuki cooed, smiling a little. "But she is a bit scary when close…"

"And wei-"

"Cecil. Do not say that word again." Syo warned, to which the prince rolled his eyes. Mizashi glanced at them again, smiling lightly. 'How cute…' she thought. Ittoki noticed she was looking in their direction. His red eyes met with her crimson ones. Ittoki immediately hid behind his book and gestured for the others to hide.

"I think she knows we are watching her." Ittoki pointed, sweating a little. Cecil scoffed.

"Nonsense! Our cover is perfect!"

"Uh…Hiding behind books?" Syo asked.

"Yes." The prince replied. Syo and Ittoki sweat-dropped.

"Uh…Guys…?" Natsuki began, putting his book down a little.

"Yes?" The three replied.

"Mizashi-san is looking at us directly…" he said, pointing to the smiling girl. The three looked up at the black–haired girl. She had a sweet smile on her face, but the tension in the air said otherwise. Cecil was the first to get up.

"Our cover is blown! Run!" With that they all rushed out of the room, leaving Mizashi to wonder what was wrong with them. She simply shrugged and got up from her seat, picking up the books they dropped. She sighed tiredly.

"Well… I guess I'll need to put these back in their original places."

* * *

Ren was lying down on the top bunk, thinking about Mizashi's challenge. Why would she come up with such a thing, especially that they only met that morning? There is a trick. He knew it. Whatever she was up to, it's not good. Right now, he has to think of a way to make her lose: to make her fall for him. He had done this before, but why did it seem hard now? He sighed in frustration for the tenth time that minute, causing Masato, who was sitting on his bed, to look up.

"Ren." He called, but Ren did not answer.

'Her eyes… Something was wrong with them…' Ren thought, remembering how her eyes seemed so… captivating when he looked at them. He could almost fall into their deepest realms and- No! He cannot think like that. He will not fall in love with her. There is no way he would lose to that girl. Never.

"Ren." Masato called once more, sounding a bit impatient.

"Huh?" The saxophonist snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, Masa-chan?"

"… Forget about it…" Masato said after a small pause. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot what you were going to say." Ren noted, smirking a little. Masato blushed lightly and turned his head away.

"No. I just feel it's not important."

"Really now?"

"Quiet down, you two." Their senior, Ranmaru, snapped at them. "I didn't give you a day off so you'd bother me." He glared at them. Masato said nothing. Ren sighed again, but then an idea popped up in his mind.

"Ne, Kurosaki-senpai.. Can I ask you for a favour…?" He asked. Masato's eyes widened a bit.

'No..He will not… He can't tell him…' The pianist felt his heart beat faster in anticipation. Ranmaru, who didn't suspect anything, except for Ren being polite, looked at his junior.

"What is it, baka?" He asked. Masato held his breath, waiting for what he thought Ren would say.

"Can I borrow your shampoo?" He asked with a small smile. Ranmaru was about to lash out one very angry comment when masato let out a long sigh of relief, which puzzled both Ren and Ranmaru. The pianist fall back so that he was lying on his back, breathing deeply.

'Baka…he scared me…'

* * *

"Haruka?" Tokiya called out as he walked into the practice room. Nanami was sitting by the piano, doing some improvements on some songs she was working on. She smiled upon seeing the dark-haired mail entering the room.

"Hello, Ichinose-san…" She greeted. Tokiya sat next to her by the piano with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you think will happen to Ren?" He asked. Haruka sighed tiredly. The matter has been bothering her for the past hour. She shook her head with disappointment.

"No… I fear that he'll be discovered…" She said. "I'm worried."

"Me too." Tokiya admitted. "anyway. I came here to give you this." Then he handed her a letter. "It was sent to you from Shining. He said it was special, and that no one except you should know what it has." With that Tokiya stood up, walking to the door. He smiled at Nanami before he left the room. "Good luck."

Nanami looked at the letter in her hands. What was shining planning to do, she wondered. Was it… a mission…?

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter. Leave a review, minna. Well, if you want to. It's not like I can force you to do it. Please do not hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes, or if you have any tips that can make my story better. I really need your help everyone.**

**KuraiHaru17**


	3. Chapter III: This Is Just The Beginning

**Forced to Love**

_Chapter III_

_This Is Just the Beginning_

"A mission, huh?" Ittoki sat at the table facing Nanami, who was holding a piece of paper in her hands. It was the letter Saotome sent to her. It was a weird letter; lined with stars and other symbols all over. The composer guessed that a certain pink-haired teacher had done this. She handed the paper to her red-haired friend for him to read.

"He wants me to find out what Mizashi is planning. He suspects something." She said. Ittoki rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't get it. How did he know there was something going on…?" the redhead sighed. "Can it be that he knows of everything?"

"M-maybe… Oh no, this is going to end so wrong…" She said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"But really, what is Mizashi planning exactly…?" Tokiya, who was there with them, asked. "She didn't say what the winner gets or anything. She just challenged Ren, and said nothing else." He explained. "How do we know this is not a trick she is playing on all of us?"

"Good point." Nanami muttered, scratching her cheek. "Oh. I know. I can become her friend, and then I'll ask her to tell me what she's planning." Tokiya and Ittoki looked at her.

"That's…a pretty cruel plan, Haruka…" Tokiya commented. Nanami laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"W-well… It usually works in movies…" She said with a light blush. The boys sweatdropped at their friend's different attitude. After a moment of silence, the three sighed in defeat. They could not come up with any solution for Ren's problem, or any idea of what the black-haired idol was planning.

"… We have to help Ren win, no matter what…" Ittoki said with determination. "Here's the plan…" Then he whispered something to Tokiya and Nanami, who in turn smiled gradually and nodded in agreement, and then each of them left to do what they agreed on.

~~~An hour later~~~

"One… More… Minute…" Natsuki chanted as he and his best friend Syo struggled with their unusual training. Ai was being as strict as usual. Neither Syo nor Natsuki seemed to mind it. The short idol was determined to impress his senior and prove his strength, while Natsuki was too focused on how his little Syo-chan looked adorable when trying to be serious.

Mizashi walked in, carrying a small bag over her shoulders. The girl looked a bit sleepy, but that was the least she would worry about. Training was more important than sleep. Before she could even think, Natsuki, who had just finished his work-outs, tackled her in a death hug, almost draining all the air out of her lungs.

"Mi-chan!" he exclaimed, swinging her around happily.

"Oi, Natsuki! You are going to kill her!" Syo yelled at his goofy best friend. The bespectacled idol stopped and blinked.

"Oh. Gomen, Mi-chan." He apologized as he put her down. The black-haired girl couldn't keep her balance and was immediately lying on her back against the floor. Her eyes were swirling, and she couldn't focus her gaze at anything. She could barely hear Syo scolding Natsuki, and Natsuki giving excuses.

"Mizashi-san…" Ai called out calmly as he held out his hand. "Are you okay?" The girl took his hand and sat up, nodding slowly.

"H-hai…" she replied, rubbing her head. "Just a bit dizzy…"

"Gomen, Mi-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you." Natsuki apologized. "I know how to make up for it! I'll make you some Piyo-chan cookies!" He clapped his hands together and ran out of the room, not bothering to even ask his senior for permission. Syo ran after him, clearly knowing what it was like when Natsuki was in the kitchen. It was Ai and Mizashi now.

"I apologize for their strange attitude." Ai said, bowing a little. Mizashi blinked and tilted her head.

"No need to apologize, Mikaze-san." She said, getting up on her feet again. "I am neither annoyed nor angered by this. Now excuse me… I need to stop an upcoming crisis." With that, she bowed and left, leaving Ai there, wondering if anyone would really be able to stop Natsuki from destroying the kitchen.

Mizashi should have expected that. Natsuki was a really unpredictable person.

She had no idea how this happened. But now she was in what looked to be the storeroom, tied up in a chair with means to escape. Next to her was Syo, in a similar situation. He was tied to a chair too. It seems like Natsuki knew Syo was going to stop him, and so he set a trap. The two just sighed.

"So…" Mizashi began, trying to break the silence. "This happens a lot, right?"

"Yes…" Syo nodded. "It's usually worse than this…"

"I see…" Awkward silence took over again, only to be broken by sighs every now and then. Mizashi looked around the dark room, looking for something that could help her. That was when she noticed Syo was looking at her like she was an alien. She gave him a questioning look.

"What is it, Kurusu-san?" she asked. Syo shook his head.

"Nothing… It's just… your eyes are shining…" he said, blinking at her, cursing at himself for not finding a better way to point it out. A light blush covered his face, making the black-haired girl giggle slightly. Her giggles were soft, unlike the cold impression she gave the first time he saw her.

"You sound like Jinguuji…" She said while giggling. The short blond pouted and turned away.

"Mou…"

"Anyway… We need to get out. I heard that Shinomiya-san is not a very good cook." She said, trying to move with the chair, only to end up on the ground, unable to move. Syo heard her muttering angrily as she tried to get up again. But it was too late. Natsuki opened the door and walked in, smiling goofily. He held a plate of burnt Piyo-chan cookies in his hands. Syo gulped.

"We're screwed." He muttered. Mizashi looked up at the tall blond and tried to think of a plan. Running away from him? No, they are tied to chairs. There is no way this would work. Pretending to be dead would not work too. Maybe faking illness… But Mizashi had no time to think. Natsuki helped her up, keeping her tied to the chair.

"Mi-chan! I made these for you." He exclaimed, showing her the plate. Mizashi looked at his face then back at the plate. The tall idol looked so happy that the black-haired girl couldn't find the heart to refuse his offer, even though she knew he sucked at cooking. She just didn't dare wipe away that smile off his face. So instead of refusing or protesting, she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Shinomiya-san. That is very nice of you." She said. Natsuki smiled even more and offered her a cookie. Mizashi, with difficulty, managed to free her right hand, taking the cookie from him. Syo watched her warily as she took a small bite, swallowing carefully. "They are good, Shinomiya-san… But, they still can be better. I can show you, if you like." Natsuki smiled brightly.

"Really?! You will?"

"Hai. Now, will you please untie me…?" She said. Natsuki nodded and untied the ropes around her before doing the same to Syo.

"Let's go, Mi-chan!"

"M-matte, Shinomiya-san-" But Natsuki didn't wait. He pulled the girl out of the storeroom quickly, dragging her to the kitchen. Syo watched them as they left and sighed contently, happy that he had managed to evade tasting Natsuki's cookies.

Ren stared at the ceiling, thoughts running through his head. He wanted to win that game, but he didn't want to approach the girl. He didn't know why. His mind said he shouldn't take a step before he knew what Mizashi was aiming for through that game. But his heart said otherwise. What if she forces him to marry her? What if he has to give up his job if he loses the game? The risk was big, and he had to act fast.

Then again, another thought crossed his mind. Why was he so keen on gaining the girl's attention? She was just like any other girl, right? In the end, she would fall for him like every other girl did, and he would win this easily. Ren was sure of that. Then… Why would he bother trying to get her attention? Ren could absolutely find no answer for that question. If he didn't know, then who would?

'Could it be…? No. That's not possible. I would have felt it…' He thought, shifting so that he was lying on his side. 'It cannot be that hard. I just need to work my magic…'

"Ren-chan!" Natsuki called as he ran into the room, snapping the saxophonist out of his thoughts. Ren glanced at him.

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Come with me! You need to taste the cookies Mi-chan made! They are wonderful!" The tall teen beamed. Ren blinked, but before he could reply, Natsuki dragged him out of the room. "Hurry up or they will all be gone before you taste them!" They arrived at the dining room. Almost everyone was there, except Camus. They were gathered around Mizashi, who was holding a plate of Piyo-chan cookies in her hands. But that was not only what Ren saw. Something else caught his attention; her smile.

"Mmm~ Kouhai-chan! You are an excellent cook." Exclaimed Reiji. Mizashi thanked him shyly, blushing a little. Her face looked cute, Ren thought. His lips curved up into a smile as he watched Mizashi giving cookies to everyone. Maybe the girl was not as harsh as she seemed to be.

"Jinguji-san…" Once again, he snapped out of his thoughts when the black-haired girl called his name. She was holding the plate in front of him, but this time, she was not smiling. Instead, she was keeping her straight face. It hurt Ren, and it hurt very much. Why wouldn't she smile at him a real smile?

"Hai?"

"It would be rude if I do not offer you one…" Was her reply. Her tone held no emotion Ren could make out. He simply reached out and took a cookie, taking a bite. It tasted good- no, scratch that. It was heavenly. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted, beside Italian food; Just the right amount of everything.

"Thank you, Mizashi…" He said with a smile. For a mere second, he saw her blush. Ren didn't know if it was real, or just his imagination, but it made him feel a bit satisfied.

"You're welcome…" The girl muttered under her breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by the saxophonist. The girl glanced at her watch and then turned to the others. "Now excuse me. I need to go finish some work." With that, she handed the plate to Natsuki and bowed before leaving the room. Natsuki smiled and waved.

"Bye, Mi-chan! Ne, Rei-chan-sempai. Can Mi-chan cook dinner for us tomorrow? I want to help her!" A new conversation was opened and everyone was once again talking, except for Ren. He walked back to his room, feeling disappointed. Why did it hurt him so much? Why did he keep thinking of her? Why did it even matter to him?

'It is just a game,' He thought, arriving at his room. He walked in and climbed onto the top bunk, lying down on his back, staring at the ceiling once again. 'Mizashi Haruka… You won't beat me…'

* * *

**I would like to thank ImaDoinWat-sensei for beta-reading this for me. Her help was really useful, and I really appreciate it. Arigatou, sensei. *bows*  
**

**KuraiHaru17**


	4. Chapter IV: Your Secret Is Safe With Me

**Forced To Love**

_Chapter IV_

_Your Secret Is Safe With Me_

Ren walked towards the music room, with sheets in hand. Practice was necessary. He cannot afford losing his skills because of a stupid love game. He had to get the issue of Mizashi off his mind and relax a bit. Why was he even taking it seriously? It's not like he wanted her to fall for him, right? The saxophonist shook his head and sighed, reaching for the doorknob. He paused suddenly, hearing a crash followed by a thud.

"Let go of me…!" Ren recognized this as Mizashi's voice. She sounded desperate and weak, unlike her usual cold manner. Her statement was followed by a deep, sadistic chuckle. Ren's eyes widened. 'Satsuki…' was the first thing he thought of. 'Oh dear, Mizashi is in real trouble…' he thought before opening the door quickly. Satsuki was holding Mizashi up by the neck, and the girl was struggling to get free, her breath was ragged due to the lack of air.

"Satsuki. Let her go!" Ren shouted, causing Satsuki to turn and glare at him.

"That does not concern you…" Satsuki said, then, a smirk appeared on his face. "Or does she matter to you…?" he added, tightening his grip around the small girl's neck. She squirmed even more, desperate for air. Her heart was beating fast, and she started feeling light-headed.

'Damn… I need to…get away…' she thought, glancing at Ren. 'But he is here… He'll see it…' But her body acted against her thoughts. In a flash, her nails were buried into Satsuki's arms, surprising both Satsuki and Ren. With a yelp, Satsuki dropped her down and clutched his injured arm. Mizashi coughed hard and breathed heavily. Ren looked around and spotted Natsuki's lost glasses. He quickly ran across the room and grabbed them.

"Damn you!" Satsuki shouted as he approached Mizashi again. She swiftly swung her leg, causing him to trip and fall over. Ren seized the chance and put the glasses back on.

"Are? What happened here…?" Natsuki asked as he looked around. He gasped as he saw Mizashi, who was still lying on the ground, coughing heavily. "Mi-chan?! Are you okay?" He crawled over to her, helping her sit up. The black-haired idol's breathing was heavy, uneven and her face looked paler than it was already. Ren knelt beside her and put his hand on her back, supporting her weak body.

"Mizashi…" he leaned in close to the coughing girl, and that was when he noticed it. Her neck was bruised, as well as her pale arms. "What happened…?" he asked, but the girl refused to answer, struggling to keep her tears from falling down her face. Something has happened between Mizashi and Satsuki. He was sure of it. "Natsuki," Ren spoke in a serious tone. "Go get a glass of water. I'll stay with Mizashi." The bespectacled idol nodded and left the room in haste, leaving Mizashi and Ren all alone. Mizashi focused her gaze on the ground, trying not to glance at the young man beside her. They did not even bother to get up from the floor.

'Mizashi… Why are you so stubborn…?' Ren thought, sighing inwardly. He couldn't help but stare at the bruises on her arms. The purplish-blue marks made him feel sorry for the girl beside him. He suddenly felt the urge to hug her and make her feel better when her tears started falling down her pale face.

"Kuso…" she muttered, not even bothering to wipe her tears away. She gritted her teeth in anger, scolding herself for being so weak, especially in front of Ren. Little did she know that state of hers played a major role in her favor. Natsuki came back to the room, followed by a worried Ringo. In a second, Mizashi managed to mask her crying face, hiding it with her poker one. Ringo walked, or more like ran, to her and knelt down, patting her back.

"Poor you, Haru. You must be very hurt." The pink-head stated with a sympathetic tone.

"I'm okay."

"Here, Mi-chan," Natsuki said as he handed her the glass of water. As he did, he and Mizashi exchanged a look then both pretended nothing happened, but that was not unnoticed by the saxophonist. He stared at Mizashi, Ringo's statements and speeches becoming a faint sound in the back of his head. There was only one thing on his mind: He had to find out what happened in this room.

Mizashi stared at the ceiling of her dark room, recalling the events that happened earlier. She felt bad. She should not have done that. He knew of her secret now, and that couldn't be a good thing. And what frightened her even more was that other person: Satsuki.

'I need to forget about this… This is so stupid…' she thought, shaking her head. But, even then, she couldn't shake off that feeling that lingered on her skin…

"_Sugoi, Mi-chan! You are really good at playing the violin!" Natsuki exclaimed as his companion put down the violin she was holding. _

"_Arigatou, Shinomiya-san." She said calmly, giving a small smile. Natsuki smiled brightly._

"_Mi-chan! I told you to call me Nacchan!" he said with a pout, but never dropping his cheerfulness. Mizashi could not resist smiling at his attitude. It was so familiar to the black-haired girl. She sighed as a familiar warm feeling spread through her body. Natsuki picked up the violin. "It's my turn now…" he slowly began playing a soft, calming tune, closing his eyes. Mizashi couldn't take her eyes off him as he played. _

_Suddenly, she felt it. Mizashi's stare turned into a predator's gaze. Her heart was beating wildly, and her head was spinning. She felt an impulse of pain in her chest, to which she flinched in pain and let out a small groan. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Unfortunately, Natsuki noticed the state she was in. he stopped and put the violin down._

"_Mi-chan..? Are you okay…?" he asked, bending down to her height. "Do you–"_

"_Stay away, Shinomiya…" she said in between her heavy breaths. Natsuki looked puzzled for a second, tilting his head in confusion._

"_Mi-chan, what's–"but before he could even continue, Mizashi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, their faces mere inches apart. Her eyes did not look normal; they were glazed. Mizashi was not herself. Something was definitely wrong with her. Natsuki tried to push her away, but she would not budge. The blond gulped as he felt her breath brushing against his neck. He inhaled sharply as he felt her sharp fangs graze his skin before penetrating it easily. It didn't take much time before Natsuki realized what was happening. The sudden strange and scary feeling caused the blond to move suddenly, falling to the ground hard. His glasses fell down to the ground, landing a few meters away from them. _

"…_Get off me, you pest…!" Mizashi was suddenly ripped off by 'Natsuki', and thrown to the ground. She looked up at him with a thirsty expression. Her desire had to be fulfilled soon, or else. _

"_Natsuki…" was all she could mutter. The blond glared at her for a while before smirking._

"_I'm not Natsuki…" he said, picking her up by the arm. He lifted her up easily so that his eyes stared right into hers. Mizashi's eyes were half-lidded, but her face was still emotionless nevertheless. She had heard of him before. His name was Satsuki, and as far as she knew, he was dangerous. But she was in no state to think. She needed to drink, and soon! _

"_Put me down…" she growled, not taking her eyes away from the blond. Her eyes travelled back to the bite mark on Satsuki's neck for a brief second before focusing on his face again. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not notice the smirk on the elder's face. By the time she realized what he was up to, it was too late to do anything._

"_I don't think so, girl…" he put one arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "You need this, remember…?" Once again, Mizashi found herself blinded by her needs, not even bothering to comment on the other's statements. She simply sunk her fangs again into his neck, drinking his blood. Satsuki felt himself growing weaker by the second. Mizashi was not going to stop soon. He gripped her arm hard and pushed her away from him. If it went on any longer, he would have died for sure._

"_Mm…" Mizashi groaned as she finally regained her consciousness. She looked around and spotted the pair of glasses. Her eyes widened with a mix of fear and anticipation. Her body took over her mind again, and that was definitely bad. Before she could say anything, her arm was grabbed roughly by Satsuki, who pulled her close to him, smirking wickedly. He tilted her chin up harshly, looking into her deep crimson eyes._

"_You know… I liked that feeling…" he whispered right into her ear, following his sentence by a dark chuckle. Mizashi felt her cheeks heating up, and her heart beating rapidly. Her body started shaking violently, and if it wasn't for Satsuki's strong grip, she would have collapsed. The girl was petrified in her place. "Hmm… I guess you forgot that feeling, ne?" he leaned in close, his lips merely touching hers. That was when Mizashi snapped out of her trance, and delivered a heavy punch to the taller man's face, which caused him to fall back and hiss in pain._

"_You damned idiot!" he shouted, lunging at her. She managed to dodge him, but received a blow on her left arm. Satsuki tripped over but managed to stay on his feet, turning around to grab Mizashi by the neck. Her gripped hard, lifting the girl up. "You think you are a match for me?" he hissed. _

"_Let go of me…!" she demanded, but it sounded more like pleading. That was when Ren walked into the room…_

'Shinomiya-san…' Mizashi sat up in her bed and sighed, not noticing the tears that slid down her cheeks. Slowly, soft sobs escaped her lips as she buried her face in her hands. She failed to notice that someone has entered the room, and only realized it when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her tightly. She opened her eyes and looked up, her teary crimson orbs meeting with soft, olive green ones.

"S-Shinomiya-san…" she began, "I–"but Natsuki simply put a finger on her lips.

"Shsh… Mi-chan… No need to apologize… I'm okay now…" he whispered gently, stroking her hair gently.

"But… I hurt you…"

"No… You didn't mean it, right? Then it's not a problem." He said with a smile. Mizashi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Nacchan…" she added the last part with a smile, much to Natsuki's delight. The taller blond smiled at her and pet her head playfully. "How is your wound?" she asked, reaching out to touch the other's neck, pushing the fabric of the shirt aside. She gently touched the bite mark on his neck.

"It's fine… I feel better now." He replied. "I was scared at that time, but I can't remember anything else…"

"It doesn't matter…" came Mizashi's quick reply. Luckily, Natsuki did not suspect anything. "But, please keep thi secret…"

"Hai." Natsuki promised. The two did not notice that a certain pair of baby blue eyes was spying on them from outside. Those eyes widened slightly as their owner leaned against the wall, unable to process what he just found out.

'_That can't be… Mizashi is a… Vampire?!'_

**No… No..This is too bad. Really really bad… *sighs* Well, I will not stop this story yet… Not now.**

**Leave a review if you want, minna,**

**KuraiHaru17**


	5. Chapter V: I'm Not Jealous, Am I?

**Forced to Love**

_Chapter V_

_I'm Not Jealous, Am I?_

That was absurd. Ren was not jealous. Definitely not from Natsuki. Why would he even be in the first place?

It has only been two days since that day when he found out about Mizashi's secret, and he couldn't get the girl off his mind. Whenever he was alone, he would think of her. What made him even more annoyed was Natsuki. The blond idol has been closer than ever to Ren's fiancée. Ren tried convincing himself that he did not care, but that did not work.

"Jinguuji, face it. You are jealous." Masato said as his frustrated roommate let out another long sigh.

"I'm not. I'm just tired." Ren lied, trying to fool his own mind. "I need to rest."

"You need to tell her." Was Masato's reply. "What would you lose if you do so…?"

"What would I gain if I do so?" Ren shot back. "She will only laugh at me. She has been here for 5 days and you want me to admit I lost to her?" the saxophonist added with annoyance. Masato gritted his teeth and turned back to his calligraphy.

"Fine. Don't ask for my help again." He hissed.

"I didn't ask for it in the first place." Ren walked out of the room, deciding that he should distract himself with anything. He went looking for Nanami, aiming to forget about his fiancée for a while. He went out to the garden, smiling when he spotted Nanami sitting under a tree, humming to herself as she watched the birds play near her. Ren approached her, pulling out a rose from nowhere. Nanami seemed to notice his presence as she smiled and looked up at him.

"Ohayou, Jinguuji-san." She greeted sweetly, making Ren feel all warm on the inside. He sat down next to her and presented the rose to her.

"Ohayou, my Lady." He said, smiling at her. Nanami blushed and accepted the rose shyly. Her fingers brushed against Ren's gently as she took the beautiful red rose. She blushed even more and turned away, hiding her blushing face. Ren, being Ren, gently caressed her heated cheeks and chuckled. He did not seem to notice that person watching him from afar, eyes wide. She kept staring at them as they spoke together, smiling and laughing.

'Tch… Why do I care…?' thought a very annoyed Mizashi as she turned around and walked away. Her face held a hurt expression, mixed with anger and jealousy. 'I do not want his love, do I…?'

* * *

"Mi-chan, you don't look well." Natsuki said with a hint of worry as he sat down next to Mizashi, who was staring out of the window, looking at nothing in particular. Natsuki has gotten accustomed to visiting Mizashi's room every day, where they would sit together and talk casually. But, there was something wrong this time. Mizashi did not give him that warm smile he knew. Something was wrong with her.

"I'm okay, Natsu– Nacchan…" she replied, correcting her statement at the last moment. Natsuki sighed.

"You have been saying that for half an hour now…"

"I told you I'm fine."

"But…"

"Cut it out, Natsuki!" she replied harshly, losing her temper. The blond idol stood there, shocked, unable to speak. He turned away from her, his olive eyes holding a deep hurt expression.

"I'm sorry… Mi-chan…" the sound of steps followed his statement before she heard the click of the door. Mizashi let out a long sigh of guilt and sorrow, glancing at the door. She turned back to the window, staring at the sky. The weather was perfect for a nice walk outside, but the girl had already hurt herself with the sun, and she was not ready for another round of pain.

'Who am I kidding…?' she thought, closing her eyes for a brief moment before getting up and walking to her closet. She got out a wooden violin case. It looked a bit worn out from the outside, with scratches here and there, but the violin inside was in perfect shape. She picked it up and kept her eyes fixed on it, feeling tears form at the corner of her crimson eyes.

'Makoto-san… I don't know what to do…' she sat down, letting her tears fall down her face. Her fingers traced the markings on the instrument on her lap, her body shaking with grief. 'I feel so helpless… Damn it…' The girl couldn't take it anymore. She broke into a fit of sobs, unable to hold back her feelings. Her tears stained her dark red shirt, but she didn't care. She needed a hug, like the ones she used to get back then…

"_Makoto-san!" cried a 7-year old Mizashi as she ran into a small study room. There was a person sitting at the desk there, writing something down_. _On hearing the girl's sad cry, he turned around, looking at her with a gentle smile adorning his deep blue eyes. He picked the girl up and positioned her on his lap, patting her head gently._

"_What's wrong, Haru-chii?" he asked, keeping his arms around her small frame. The girl looked up at him with teary eyes._

"_Haru doesn't want Yuu-nii to leave us with that girl…" she said between her heavy sobs. "Haru doesn't like her…" Makoto smiled and couldn't suppress a gentle chuckle from leaving his lips. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair before doing the same to the girl he was holding._

"_Haru-chii… You want Yuu-nii to be happy, right?" the girl nodded and sniffed. "Yuu-nii loves that girl. Then why not let him marry her?" Mizashi did not answer, but just kept staring at her lap. Makoto laughed softly once more before grinning. "I see…"_

"_See what?" Mizashi asked with a puzzled look, her eyes still glistening with tears._

"_You are jealous. You want your nii-san all for yourself." He joked. Mizashi blushed and puffed her small cheeks, causing the older man to laugh. "Am I right or right, Haru-chii?"_

"_Neither." was her reply. She folded her arms and pouted. "Haru just doesn't want him to go…" Makoto slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. The little girl didn't respond at the beginning, but she soon gave in to the warmth that engulfed her. She tried her best to wrap her arms around the older man, letting her tears fall down again. _

"_Calm down, Haru…" Makoto whispered, cuddling the little girl. "You still have me here…" he added with a chuckle. Even though the girl was crying, that did not stop her from hitting the man's chest playfully. His chuckles turned to soft laughter. His grip tightened around the girl, who slowly started to drift to sleep._

"_I love you, Makoto-san…" she whispered. Makoto smiled and ran his fingers through her hair gently, leaning in._

"_I love you too, Haru…"_

Recalling this, Mizashi couldn't help but smile at the tender memory. Makoto was such a man of smiles. If it wasn't for him, she would have never been here in the first place, trying to earn that cocky saxophonist's love and attention. To tell the truth, the girl missed her former mentor very much. If only she can go back in time and…

'No.' she thought, getting up from her seat, holding her dear violin close. 'I'm already here. I don't want to let Makoto-san down… Not now…' Her tears were now dry, and she was feeling better. She walked out of the room with a determined expression. She had an important apology to make before anything else, so off she went, looking for a certain bespectacled idol…

* * *

"Nacchan. Where are you…?"

This was bad, really bad. Mizashi has been looking for Natsuki all around the dorms, but he was nowhere to be seen. It crossed her mind that he may be outside, so she waited for him to come back, but he did not. So she kept looking for him inside. She happened to bump into Nanami several times, and the latter decided to help look for Natsuki. The two girls were worried, and for the first time, Mizashi has shown her emotions. She was deeply worried about Natsuki, not to mention how bad she felt for yelling at him.

"Nanami… I have not found him." She said as she and Nanami met up in front of the main door.

"I didn't either…" Nanami replied. "I think he is still outside then… I'll go look for him…" Mizashi grabbed the girl's arm to stop her and pulled her back.

"No. I caused this… I need to fix it on my own…" she said, walking to the door. "If anyone asked about me, tell them I'm busy…" Nanami nodded, and Mizashi left the building. Much to her luck, it was a bit cloudy, but it still hurt her. She silently cursed her sensitive skin as she ran through the garden, heading to Natsuki's favorite spot. A day before, Natsuki had taken her to his 'special place'. It was a clearing surrounded by big, thick trees all around. It was a field of different kinds of beautiful flowers. She knew Natsuki liked that place very much, and was sure she would find him there.

Unfortunately, when she arrived there, she saw no one. She sighed and sat down, staring at the sky. It was getting cloudier. The cold wind blew by her, making her shiver. She should have at least worn her jacket before she left. She only had a dark red shirt and black jeans on. In addition, she had the first two buttons undone, and she was too lazy to button her shirt. She let out a groan of annoyance when she felt a small, cold droplet of water fall on her face. The day was just getting better. Slowly, the rain got heavier and heavier. Thinking she better go back, the girl got up, walking back to the building, with a look of disappointment on her face.

Meanwhile, Ren was looking for the black-haired idol all around. Having been ordered by Ranmaru to go look for her, he went out, grabbing his umbrella and leaving the dorms. He has been out for half an hour, but he couldn't find her. He was starting to get worried about her, especially in this weather.

'Mizashi… Where are you…?' he looked up at the grey sky, letting out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day. He was about to turn around and walk back to the building when he spotted her. Mizashi was walking back to the dorms as well, but something was different about her. Her cheeks were red, her clothes were drenched and her movements were slow and unbalanced. She looked like she could fall down any second. Ren was about to call out to her when she looked up in his direction, but her eyes were not fixed at him.

"Nacchan…" she muttered, running past the saxophonist. He turned around and followed her, only to find her running towards Natsuki. The tall idol had a heavy trench coat on and he held an umbrella. In his other hand he was holding paper bag. He blinked as the idol approached him and hugged him tightly.

"Mi-chan… What's wrong?" he asked, putting the bag he was holding down, and wrapping his free arm around the girl. He felt her shake in his arms, once again letting her tears fall.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, her soft hands gripping tightly onto the bespectacled idol's coat.

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"No… I was mean to you…" she shook her head violently. Natsuki smiled gently and did his best to wrap his other arm around her without dropping the umbrella. After a minute or two, he pulled back, and that was when he noticed Mizashi's red face. His eyes held a worried look as he put his hand against her forehead, pulling away almost immediately.

"Mi-chan, you're burning! How long have you been out like this?" he asked worriedly. Ren, who had heard Natsuki's last statement, approached them hurriedly.

"What's wrong?!" he exclaimed worriedly. Natsuki did not reply. He dropped his umbrella and picked the sick girl up, running back to the dorms as fast as possible.

"Take my things back and call Tsukimiya-sensei quickly! Mi-chan is sick!" shouted Natsuki as he ran back, holding the girl in his arms close. Ren picked up the paper bag before its contents could get wet and folded the abandoned umbrella, sighing once more. There was a pang of guilt and pain filling his chest. Then he realized it. Masato was right.

Ren Jinguuji was jealous.

* * *

"Mizashi-san… Mizashi-san…" Nanami called softly to the semi-unconscious girl in front of her. Said girl shifted a little, her breathing getting a bit heavier than before. Tokiya put his hand to her forehead.

"She is not getting better." He stated. "Her temperature is rising."

"Poor Mi-chan…" Natsuki murmured. "If she didn't go looking for me, this wouldn't have happened to her in the first place."

"It's okay, Natsuki… Mizashi is going to be fine, I'm sure." Reiji patted the worried blonde's back with a gentle smile. "She just needs plenty of rest. She will be fine."

"I think we should leave her, minna." Nanami said, getting up. "But one of us should stay, in case she needed anything."

"I'll do it." Ren volunteered, walking up to the composer. "I will stay here with her." Nanami smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go." She, Tokiya, Ittoki, Syo, Natsuki, Reiji and Masato left the room. As the pianist walked outside, he glanced at his childhood friend. Ren noticed the small smile that appeared on Masato's lips for a split second before he left and closed the door. Ren sighed and sat on the chair beside his fiancée's bed, looking at her sleeping figure. She was still breathing with difficulty, and seemed to be in pain.

"Mizashi…" Ren whispered. "Why do you have to be so reckless…?" He bent over to her and removed some strands of hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ears. The girl let out a tiny groan of pain, but did not move an inch. Ren sat on the bed, leaning over to her even more. He could almost feel the heat emitting from her forehead, and that made him even more worried. He took the now warm piece of cloth on her forehead and dampened it with cold water before placing it on her forehead again. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"…mm… J-Jin-guuji…" Ren's eyes snapped open upon hearing his name. Mizashi had her eyes half-open, and was still breathing heavily. She slowly lifted up her arms and tried to sit up, which did not really succeed, but she kept trying. Ren got up from his seat and approached her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving. The girl struggled to stay up, but Ren was stronger than her, especially in her condition.

"Mizashi… You need to rest." He said, pushing her back and pinning her down. Mizashi did not struggle, but she just breathed heavily. Ren kept looking at her, staring at her face: her half-lidded eyes, her flushed cheeks, and her slightly parted lips. He could actually feel her warm breath on his face. For a second, Ren felt tempted to lean in and…

"Jinguuji…" a half-unconscious Mizashi whispered as she wrapped her arms around her neck clumsily. Ren found himself unable to react. He tried to pull away, but the girl simply tightened her grip around his neck, a small, drunk-like smile drawn on her flushed face. She literally looked like a drunken girl. "Don't leave…"

"The fever is getting the best of you, Mizashi." He said, trying to untangle her arms, but she did not budge.

"Jinguuji…" She pulled him even closer. "I love you…" Ren froze at hearing these words, and before he could even recover, he felt a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his.

'_This…can't be…'_

* * *

**Ahem... So… That was a fast update, but I was feeling pumped up, so I wrote this. Was it good? I have a feeling that my OC is a bit of a Mary-Sue in this one. Please tell me she is not. Please. Pretty please? Please with a cherry on top?**

**Anyway, this is going just as planned. If you happen to spot any mistakes, please be kind enough to inform me.**

**Also, thanks to all the nice people that favorite, follow and review on this story. I really appreciate it, everyone.**

**Mata ne! ;D**

**KuraiHaru17**


	6. Chapter VI: Resolution of the Heart

**Forced to Love**

_Chapter VI_

_Resolution of the Heart_

'Come on, Ren. Do something…' thought the saxophonist, frustrated and not knowing what to do. Mizashi was kissing him! What should he do? Should he kiss back? Should he just pull away? What would her reaction be? All these thoughts rose up in his mind, but slowly faded as he turned his attention to the kiss. Mizashi seemed to be inexperienced, but she was not that bad. Ren felt himself engulfed in a warm, pleasurable sensation, causing him to close his eyes and lean in a bit more. Moments later, they both pulled away, and Ren had time to observe his fiancée's face.

She was panting heavier than she was at the start, and her face was even redder. Ren leaned in and pressed his cool forehead against her burning one, lifting up his hand to caress her cheek gently. Mizashi let out a small sigh of satisfaction and leaned in to his touch, smiling a little. The orange-haired idol couldn't help but lean in again for another kiss. But, much to his own disappointment, Mizashi turned away and tried to sit up again.

"Mizashi, just lie down…" Ren put his hands on her shoulders again with much gentleness, and once again, the girl did not budge. She just looked up at Ren, her eyes looking a bit more serious.

"No…" she replied. Strange enough, her previous attitude was quickly replaced with a cold, stubborn one, which left Ren amazed, but nevertheless worried.

"You have to."

"You can't tell me what to do and what not to do."

"No, I can. I'm your fiancé. I know what's best for you." Okay, that didn't make sense, but Mizashi was in no condition to notice if anything made sense to her right.

"As if you care…" came Mizashi's reply. She was muttering under her breath, but it reached Ren's ears. It got him to thinking again. Did he really not care about it? It was true to some extent. He did not forget that marrying that girl is going to cost him a lot. But… were these his true feelings?

"Yes, I do care." He replied in a challenging tone.

"No you don't, Jinguuji."

"Yes I do, Mizashi."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Prove it." Mizashi exclaimed with a smirk. Now her other side was showing. If there was one trait Ren noticed, it was that Mizashi liked challenges. And the smirk on her face confirmed this deduction. She was challenging the saxophonist boldly, as if she was sure she was right. Little did she know that Ren was sneakier than her.

"Oh, are you sure…?" he whispered huskily, leaning in close to her face. The girl backed away a little and blushed even deeper than she already was, putting her hand on his chest to keep him away. Ren took her hand into his, wincing at how cold it was. Her hand looked so pale in his tanned one, and his was much bigger than hers. The saxophonist noticed her gaze was fixed on their connecting hands, and managed not to chuckle at the expression the girl was making.

"Let go, Jinguuji…" she hissed, but still not even trying to pull her hand away.

"Hmm… First you declare your love for me, then you act all cold…" the saxophonist said in an amused tone. "You are really complicated, Mizashi…"

"Sh-shut up…"

"I wonder how many personalities you have…"

"Cut it out, Jinguuji…"

"Make me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said: Make me." Ren repeated. "Make me stop. Or can't you?" Once again, he challenged her. The girl looked away from him and said nothing, causing the saxophonist to smirk victoriously. He had to admit, he loved teasing this Mizashi very much. God, he might even try to get her sick so he could enjoy seeing her annoyed face, which he thought was a bit cute.

"Idiot…" she said before coughing a little.

"Though… I wouldn't mind showing you how…" he added with the same smirk on his face. "I liked that feeling, actually…" It took Mizashi a while to understand what he was talking about. And when she did, as Ren expected, she blushed. Well, who knew such a tomboyish girl, mentally and physically, was capable of blushing that much? "Now, please lie down again. You need rest." This time, as he pushed her back, she gave in and did not put up a fight. Instead, she had her gaze cast away from Ren, as if she was not able to face him directly.

"How would I know…?" she murmured, with the last part coming out as some meaningless sounds.

"Huh…?" Ren leaned in a bit closer.

"How would I know you wouldn't leave after I sleep…?" Mizashi questioned, a bit louder, though her boyish voice was still hoarse. Ren just kept looking at her, his gaze softening on hearing her question. She only did this because she wanted him near her? She could have just asked him. Or maybe… Maybe there was something that prevented her from doing so… Fear of rejection, maybe? But why? Well, Ren could ask later. Right now, he had a stubborn girl to put to sleep. He tucked her in and pushed away some strands of her pitch-black hair away from her face.

"I won't leave. You have my word." He said firmly, looking at her seriously to prove his point. Mizashi seemed to trust him. She closed her eyes and breathed with a bit of difficulty. Ren picked up the abandoned cloth and dampened it once more before putting it on his fiancée's forehead again. He bent forward and, as he put the cloth, he kissed her cheek gently. The girl did not react, and her slow breathing indicated she was already asleep.

'What's wrong with you, Ren?' the idol questioned himself. 'You were not planning to do this, were you?' He stood up and walked to the window, pushing the curtains away slightly. The rain has stopped, and the sky was so clear. The orange-haired idol walked back to his chair after switching the lights off, and sat down, watching the sleeping girl. He couldn't suppress a gentle chuckle as Mizashi muttered: "Jinguuji, you idiot… Don't you dare leave…" in her sleep, waving her hand around lazily. Yep, the saxophonist was sure he enjoyed being with a sick Mizashi for a while. Watching her was definitely amusing.

"I won't…" he found himself replying to her unconscious mutterings. He shook his head a bit. "My, my, Ren… You have changed…" he spoke to himself with a smile. He glanced at the clock. It was almost 11 p.m. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, positioning himself in a comfortable position before drifting to sleep.

* * *

"_Haruka…" a cold, monotonous voice called. Said girl looked up at the figure seated behind the large wooden desk. Her small frame was shaking a bit as she approached the desk._

"_Yes, Otou-san…?" replied the black-haired girl. The chair behind the desk turned around, and there sat a man, dressed in black, with almost the same features as Mizashi, except that he looked a bit older, almost 35. His eyes were cold, making the girl freeze up with fear. _

"_You will be leaving tomorrow…" he said, speaking in the same tone as before. "I have made all the arrangements. Your marriage is in three weeks."_

"_But–"_

"_No excuses, Haruka!" the man yelled, losing his temper. The girl trembled and took a few steps back. "You couldn't even become as successful as your twin brother. Uniting our and the Jinguuji corporation as one is the only way to maintain our reputation and wealth."_

"_I don't want to–"_

"_Haruka." He walked to her, towering over her small figure. He slowly bent down a bit and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked right into her eyes, serious as ever. "You and I know very well that you need this marriage… Or would you like me to remind you?" The girl bit her lower lip and looked away. Getting no answer, the man smiled in satisfaction. "Good." He walked back to his original place and sat down. "The servants have already packed your things, and Makoto will be here to pick you up. You have only half an hour." _

"_Yes, Otou-san…" the girl walked outside the room, meeting face to face with a figure that looked __exactly__ like her. She tried to walk past him, but he stopped her, pinning her to the wall._

"_Let me go, Nii-san…" she spat out coldly, anger and venom dripping from her voice. The boy holding her just smirked and clicked his tongue._

"_Ne, ne, Haru…" he said in a flirtatious tone, reaching up to cup her face. "I told you to call me Teru…" he leaned in a bit, but, just in time, Mizashi managed to push him away. She gave him a cold glare, one that can match her father's glare._

"_Stay away from me, punk." She hissed, walking away from him. The boy got up and caught up to her, grabbing her arm. She turned around and was about to punch him, but stopped when she saw his worried face. _

"_Haru, what happened? Did father tell you anything?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. Mizashi stood in silence for a while, debating on whether she should tell him or not._

"_I'm… going to leave today…" she said. Her brother stood petrified for a minute or two, trying to process what his sister just informed him of._

"_You… are leaving? But... Y-you can't… I-I mean–" _

"_I'm sorry, Terumi…" she turned around to walk away again, but her brother embraced her tightly, preventing her from moving away. The girl slowly returned the rare, non-perverted gesture of her brother and sighed disappointedly. "I don't want to go, but I have to."_

"_I understand." Terumi pulled away. "But, don't forget me, okay?" Mizashi smiled a bit and hit him playfully._

"_Aw, how would I forget my annoying brother?" she laughed, causing the other to pout, but he soon joined her. He hugged her once more, as tight as ever, almost breaking her bones._

"_Sorry, but I won't be able to hug you in while, so I'll do it all now." He explained, ruffling his twin's hair. The girl smiled and returned the embrace with one as much as tight, which ended up with the two laughing uncontrollably._

* * *

"Mizashi-san…" Mizashi opened her eyes slowly to see a worried Nanami looking at her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, not even bothering to look around her.

"What happened…?" she asked her voice still hoarse because of her fever.

"You fell ill yesterday, don't you remember?" Nanami said, still worried. Mizashi clutched her head in pain. She couldn't remember anything, all thanks to the throbbing headache that decided to visit her first thing in the morning.

"No… I can't remember…" she said, looking towards the window. The curtains were pushed aside a bit, and the girl could clearly see it was snowing. She smiled a bit at the sight, and felt the urge to go play outside. She turned to Nanami and looked at her like a child looks at its mother. "I want to go outside."

"Are you sure? You are still a bit sick."

"I'm sure. Please take me outside, Nanami-san." Nanami nodded and helped the idol get up from her bed. Mizashi quickly changed her clothes to heavier ones and left the room with Nanami. She had a bag with her and was heading outside with a smile plastered on her face. She ran outside quickly, despite Nanami's warnings. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The snow reminded her of her childhood, and, in hopes of reviving those memories, she started building a snowman while humming softly.

"Oi!" before she could even turn around, a snowball flew in her direction. It hit her right in the face.

"Ow! Hey!" she looked around, looking for the person who threw it. She spotted Ren standing at a distance, laughing at her. She puffed her cheeks and approached him, holding a couple of snowballs in her hand. "You'll pay for that, Jinguuji!" she started throwing the balls at him, and the saxophonist ran away from her. Their laughter echoed through the air as they both chased each other around, enjoying their time. A while later, they were both lying down on the snow, and Mizashi was making a snow angel.

"Are you feeling better today, Mizashi?" Ren asked, sitting up. The girl nodded, keeping her cheerful, child-like smile all the way. Ren couldn't take his eyes off her. If she looked cute when she was annoyed, then she definitely looked cuter when she was smiling.

"I missed this so much…" she said, sitting up. "I used to go play with my adoptive brother in the snow every day. We used to have a lot of fun." The statement caught Ren's attention.

"Adoptive brother?"

"Yes. I got lost as an infant and was taken to an orphanage. I got adopted when I was five." She explained, opening up a bit to the saxophonist. "As I grew older, I found out about my real family, but I was so attached to my adoptive family that I didn't want to leave them…"

"I see." Ren said simply. "Do you miss them…?"

"Yeah…" Ren scooted closer to her and cleared his throat nervously. He wanted to ask her if she remembered anything about the incidents from the previous day, but was afraid she might reject him, or even worse: deny that such things have happened. Either ways, Ren had a plan in his head.

"Ne, Mizashi…" he began, swallowing nervously. "I wanted to ask you about yesterday…" The girl looked up at him and blushed a bit, which indicated that she at least had a memory of what happened.

"Y-yes… What a-about yesterday…?" she replied shyly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Was it true…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love me…?" the question caught the girl off guard. It was totally unexpected. Why was he asking her such a question? He didn't like her, right? Or did he? Mizashi felt so confused and unable to speak. The girl had pride. She said she never loses a game. If she admits it, she loses.

"I-I… uh…" she clearly had no idea what to say. Ren was waiting for her reply, and when it was not coming, he sighed. It was time for plan #2.

"Mizashi…" he took her hands into his and turned around so that he was facing her. He pulled her up and looked around before dragging her to a secluded area behind the building. When he was sure they won't be seen, he turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Mizashi Haruka…" he began. Mizashi looked up at him in anticipation. "I… I love you…" he said after a good five minutes of silence and hesitation. Mizashi's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm serious, Mizashi… I lost your game…"

"Jinguuji… I was the one that lost first… I–"then she paused, feeling tears form at the corner of her eyes. She started sobbing, wiping away her overflowing tears with her sleeves. "I never thought….You'd return my feelings… I'm sorry…"

"Mizashi…No need to apologize… You did nothing wrong…" He closed the distance between their bodies and pulled her to a hug. Mizashi tensed up a bit, but soon gave in and wrapped her arms around him, afraid to let go of him.

"So… You do love me…?" she murmured against his chest.

"Well, what do you think…?" Ren asked with a light laugh. He pulled away a bit to stare into those teary crimson orbs. He cupped her face gently and leaned in, tilting her head up a bit. By instinct, Mizashi turned her head to the side as their lips met in a sweet, chaste, blissful kiss. Warmth spread through the smaller girl's body as Ren pulled her closer, holding her tight. The kiss was quick, but was soon followed by another one that was as sweet as the first one. Mizashi was the first one to pull away.

"Jinguuji… We should stop… Someone may see us…" she whispered, looking around worriedly. Ren chuckled gentle and patted her head.

"Don't worry, my Lady." He said, bowing a little just so he could whisper in her ears. "We can continue in my room if you like…" The girl felt heat course through her pale body, almost emitting enough heat to melt the snow. She pouted at him and looked away.

"Idiot. We are not even married yet!" she whisper-yelled, pulling up her scarf so she could hide her face. Ren chuckled once more.

"My, my, Haru… You have such a naughty mind… I never mentioned anything like that…" he said with a sly smile. If Mizashi could blush anymore, she would have done so. She pulled down her woolen black and red beanie, hiding the rest of her face. Ren couldn't suppress his laughter as his 'Kawaii' fiancée, determined to return to her room in her state, bumped into the wall before bumping into Ren himself. He held her steady and swiftly picked her up.

"Mou… Put me down, Jinguuji. What if the others see us like this?" she said, waving her arms around.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them you sprained your ankle." Ren said, walking back to the mansion. "Oh and, please call me Ren."

"Only if you call me Haru…" she replied, smiling a bit. As they walked back, they saw Syo, Nanami, Ittoki, Natsuki, Reiji and Cecil playing in the snow. Mizashi smiled brightly and jumped out of Ren's arms and dragged him over to the others. "Let's go play with them."

"Okay… If you say so, my la–" Mizashi didn't even wait for him to finish. She just rushed over to the others before tripping and tackling Nanami and Syo down. They simply laughed it off and started a snowball fight. Each one of them enjoyed their time, and later, Masato and Tokiya joined them. They were all playing, laughing and dancing without a single care in the world. Nobody bothered to question Mizashi's sudden change of attitude, or why Ren seemed so close to her. Fun was their top priority at that moment. It made Mizashi feel all warm on the inside as she remembered her days as a five-year old child with nothing to do but have fun.

If only she knew what was waiting for her the next day…

* * *

**Yay! Longest chapter in this story yet! I'm so proud of myself! *laughs* But that doesn't mean I'm satisfied with this. I still need to get better. Anyway, here it is. I hope you all like it, readers. Thank you for reading.**

**Now, I was thinking; I have two plans. It either involves trying to get rid of Ren, or just taking Haruka away from him. They will both end the same, but which one would you like me to write? Please tell me your opinions. I vote for the first one.**

**Mata ne, minna.**

**KuraiHaru17**


	7. Chapter VII: A Plan?

**Forced to Love**

_Chapter VII_

_A Plan?_

"Sir, what do you want me to do?" A man with dark red hair and black eyes asked, bowing down slightly. In front of him sat a man with long black hair, deep crimson eyes, and a glare that could kill. His black clothes made his pale skin looked even paler. He was resting his head on his hand, and seemed to be looking through some files.

"Akashi…" he began, leaning back into his chair and looking up at the man in front of him.

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think of this person?" he asked, holding up a picture of Ren. Akashi took the picture, looked at it, and then gave it back to Kirin.

"Well, I do not have much information about him yet, but I can tell he is a person that cannot be trusted…" Akashi spoke monotonously. A smile appeared on Kirin's face at these words as he turned around, getting up from his seat. He walked to the large window that stood behind his desk and looked outside, staring at the full moon.

"Exactly. You have a sharp eye, Akashi."

"Well, sir, you taught me that Humans can never be trusted. I do believe you do not change your ideals, sir." Was Akashi's reply. Kirin didn't turn around to face Akashi, but instead, he walked to a nearby coffee table that had a black vase on it. The vase contained a couple of black and blood red roses. Kirin picked up a red rose and twirled it in his hands.

"Such people like Ren cannot be trusted at all…" he said, holding the rose up and turning around for Akashi to see him. "They look innocent on the inside, while in reality, their hearts are black…" The rose slowly turned black. Akashi looked unmoved, but observed his master's movements carefully. Kirin put the rose back into the vase. "Do you see it, Akashi?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's why," Kirin walked back to his seat again. "…I have a plan in mind…"

"You are going to end the contract, sir?"

"No… Something else…" Kirin replied, smirking to himself. Akashi seemed to get the secret message, as he flashed a small, but sly smile.

"What is my mission, sir?" he asked. Kirin's smirk broadened even more.

"That's why I like you, Akashi…"

* * *

"Oi, Mizashi-san!" Ittoki called as he and the rest of STARISH walked to the back side of the stage. The black-haired girl, who just walked out of the dressing room, smiled at him. She was wearing a black leather vest, black pants and white boots. On the back of the vest, there was a silver symbol that looked like a dragon. The same symbol was on the boots' sides as well, but in gold. The vest she wore showed a bit of her flat upper body.

"Konbanwa, Ittoki-san…" she bowed in respect. The rest of STARISH were there now. "I'd like to congratulate you all. Your performance was really wonderful. I enjoyed it to the fullest…"

"Glad you did!" Natsuki chimed.

"Mizashi-san, your performance is up next." A voice called. Mizashi sighed.

"Hai. I'm almost ready." She said, then added: "I just need to find my hat and hairclips…" in a low tone while looking around. Nanami, who just arrived with Tomochika to congratulate the idols, noticed Mizashi's worry. She approached her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Are you looking for those?" she asked, holding up a black fedora and a small box full of black and silver hairclips. Mizashi looked up and nodded, recognizing the box.

"Thank you, Nanami-san! You are a lifesaver." She bowed. Nanami shook her head.

"It's nothing. I happened to find them in your room. I just felt I should get them here." The composer explained.

"Why do you need that much of hairclips, anyway?" Tomochika asked, looking curious.

"You'll see…" She opened the box and started putting hairclips in a manner that would seem to be very random, but she looked like she knew what she was doing. After a while, she was done. Cecil and Ittoki were the first to react.

"You look like a boy!" they both exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Exactly." Was Mizashi's reply. Before she could say anything else, she was dragged away by her manager, who was trying hard to keep his straight face, not to pull his precious blond hair out from frustration. Mizashi, however, remained so calm and collected, not showing any reactions.

"Come on, the audience are waiting." Said the manager. Mizashi rolled her eyes then waved at STARISH and the two girls. They awkwardly waved back, sweatdropping at the scene.

"Well, I'm glad we don't have such manager." Syo sighed in relief.

"But we have our seniors." Ren noted. Cecil nodded.

"Yeah. Ones that go around and say–"

"Aijima!" In a second, he was hit on his head. The boy fell to the floor and held his head, letting out a yelp of pain.

"Hey, I didn't say anything yet!" he whined, causing everyone except Camus, Ai, Ranmaru, Masato and Tokiya to laugh at him. "Meanies…" Cecil muttered as he got up.

"Cesshi, we were just kidding…" Ren said, his laughter stopping gradually.

"Look. The show is starting." Tokiya pointed, indicating the now dim lights. Silence took over the whole place, save for the quiet whispers of the crowd. There was a sudden bang, and confetti flew everywhere. All the lights were directed on one point, where Mizashi stood. She lifted up her hand in the air, raising her index finger.

"I say…" she spoke in a voice that was totally different from hers, surprising the juniors and the seniors alike. "Are you ready?!" she received a massive cry from the crowd, who raised their hands with excitement, while shouting: "Hai!" Mizashi smiled brightly and twirled the microphone she held like an expert. "Then let's get this started!" Again, she received a cry similar to the first one, with girls squealing and shouting.

"Gee, she has more fans than Ren does…" Syo commented.

"According to my data, Mizashi Haruka has an alter ego that goes under the name: HaruKaze." Ai stated. "HaruKaze is believed to be a boy, and that's why 'he' has a lot of annoying fan-girls." At saying the word 'Fan-girls', Ai's face cringed a slight bit, causing most of the juniors to be surprised. "….What…?"

"You…showed emotions…" Syo said, earning a whack on his head from Tokiya. "Ow!"

"That was rude…"

"But he–"

"Ai-Ai has been through a rough experience with fan-girls. He just can't forget it." Reiji said, putting his arms around Ai's shoulders.

"I didn't remember until you mentioned it, Reiji." was Ai's simple reply. Reiji faked a cough and then changed the topic immediately.

"Ne, let's go see Mi-chan's performance." He said, walking away. The others soon followed him. Music had already started a while ago. The song had an attractive beat. It was able to make whoever listened to it feel compelled to get up and dance. Mizashi's choreography was even better, and has contributed to the favor of the black-haired idol. What was more important is that Mizashi looked to be enjoying herself very much while she performed.

"Man, just watching her makes me feel all pumped up!" Syo exclaimed.

"Yeah… I can feel it…" Ittoki agreed. The two, along with Reiji and Natsuki were already humming along the song. Masato was tapping his feet to the rhythm, while Ren was simply admiring Mizashi's performance. Her dance moves were fast, swift and agile, and they matched the beat perfectly.

"Her moves are not those of a newborn idol…" Tokiya noted. "Getting these moves at this speed and accuracy needs a lot of practice."

"Amazing…" Nanami mused, watching the performance with awe. Not Mizashi's moves were great, but also the dance team that was performing with her. The song was soon done, and the audience cheered. Mizashi bowed in a comedic fashion and winked at the audience, causing most of the girls to squeal and yell.

"Kawaii desu!" one girl squealed.

"HaruKaze-sama is so hot!" squealed a second one.

"Yeah, he is!" yelled a third one.

"Marry me, HaruKaze-sama!" at this, the fan-girls fell silent. Mizashi blinked twice then laughed whole-heartedly.

"My dear fans, I cannot love any of you, for my heart belongs to you all…" she said in a courteous manner, causing the squealing girls to sway and swoon, and some have even fainted. The idols at the back sweatdropped, with no exceptions.

"How very Ren-like…" Ranmaru commented.

"This matched the data I have… Exactly…" Ai said.

"Leaving Ren with her when she was sick was not a good idea…" Tokiya noted, face-palming.

"Hai…" Nanami and Tomochika agreed. Meanwhile, Mizashi was too busy sending air kisses everywhere, making more girls squeal. "Definitely not a good one…"

"Now, my fair maidens and ladies alike, I'll take my leave." She said, raising her hand up, ready to do her last trick for the show. But, sadly, before anything could happen, a lout gunshot echoed through the air. The girls screamed and panicked, while Mizashi just looked around. Nanami and Tomochika hugged each other, shaking in fear.

"What was that?" Nanami asked, still shaking.

"Gunshot…" Masato replied. "We need to get out of here before things get even more dangerous."

Mizashi knew what this was. It was the sound of _his_ gun. She took the microphone again. "Everyone, please do not panic. Head to the exits immediately and–"But she could not continue the sentence. Several masked people landed just behind her, and two of them grabbed her by the arm. Another figure landed in front of her and looked down at her, smirking a bit. Mizashi gritted her teeth angrily. "Akashi…" Akashi didn't say anything to her, but he just took the microphone.

"Don't panic, ladies. We will not hurt anyone. We will just take something and leave…" then he smirked. "Where is… Jinguuji Ren…?"

* * *

**Okay, this one is shorter than the others, but I can't write more. My fingers hurt. R&amp;R, please.**

**I have decided on what to do about the story, but I'll keep it as a secret for now. ;P**

**KuraiHaru17**


	8. Chapter VIII: Suspicions and Revelations

**Forced To Love**

_Chapter VIII_

_Suspicions and Revelation _

"Where is… Jinguuji Ren?" Akashi asked, looking at the audience. The strawberry blonde idol wanted to step up, despite every gesture his fiancée made, telling him not to do it. One of the masked men had his hand on her mouth, so she couldn't all out to warn him of what was waiting for him. He hesitated. Mizashi looked deeply frightened, and he guessed it was to warn him too, not for her own life.

Akashi, who was getting quite impatient, sighed in irritation. He closed his eyes for a second or two before he lifted up his hand, the one that held the gun, and pointed it at the girl behind him. Gasps filled the whole arena, and some girls even started screaming, holding onto each other, shaking and trembling. The security, which seemed to have been kept back by some people who were probably Akashi's allies, managed to reach the stage, pointing their stun guns at Akashi and the masked men.

"Do not dare to move, or I'll shoot." Akashi stated with a calm expression. The guards shared a look before they put their weapons down. "Now, Jinguuji. Step up, or Little Haru here is going to face death."

'_No, please, Ren. Don't do it.' _She thought, shooting a pleading look in Ren's direction. He and the rest of his companions seemed to notice it. But Ren was not going to risk his fiancée's life. He was about to head to the stage, but was held back by Otoya, Nanami and Reiji.

"Ren, don't be reckless." Otoya whispered. "We don't know what he is up to…"

"Ittoki-kun is right." Nanami agreed, tugging on the taller idol's arm. "It's dangerous."

"But, if I do nothing, he will shoot Haruka."

"I doubt that." Reiji said. "I don't think he would really—"

"I'm getting impatient here, Jinguuji." Akashi said, pressing the trigger. That loud bang echoed through the arena, followed by loud screams, and young women running around, heading for the exits as fast as possible, with security guards, who have left the stage as soon as they saw that Akashi was serious about what he was doing, helping them leave without anyone getting injured. Mizashi breathed heavily and looked around, eyeing the people as they left. Her vision was getting blurry bit by bit.

'_Damn… At this rate… He will see Ren…' _But little did she know that Akashi knew where Ren and his friends were standing, and he knew every move they did and every word they said and exchanged with each other. Mizashi couldn't hold it any longer. Her vision faded, and her world turned black.

By that time—a few minutes after the bullet was shot—there were no people in the arena. All the people who definitely had no idea of what was going on were all out now, safe and sound. Natsuki, Ittoki and Cecil have lead Nanami and Tomochika away to keep them safe, while the rest stayed with Ren. Akashi looked at Ren directly and smiled. It was a smug one, as if mocking Ren. Ren clenched his fists. Just looking at the man made him feel angry. He had hurt his fiancée for no reason.

"There you are, Jinguuji…" he said. "My master sends you his regards."

"Your master?" was Ren's reply.

"Yes. Kirin-sama thanks you for taking care of his daughter." Akashi jumped off the stage and slowly walked towards Ren. He kept walking till he stopped before him, smiling down at the saxophonist. The height difference was something that could not be ignored. Akashi gave a creepy, sick smile, baring his sharp teeth at him. "He has reached a settlement with your brother, and both have decided on the date of your marriage."

"What?" Ren asked, clearly annoyed.

"You heard me." Akashi replied. "Your marriage is in three days, and will be kept secret from public media, so it would not interfere with your job. In addition, after the marriage ceremony and rituals are done," the red-head stopped and smirked, leaning in to whisper into the younger's ear. "You will not see Haruka again…" Ren's eyes widened a little, shocked by what he just heard.

"You… You are lying… Haruka would not—"

"Would not agree? Ha!" Akashi laughed mockingly and turned around, glancing at Haruka's unconscious figure that was being carried away by his men. "She was forced into all of this, Jinguuji. She was just obeying her master, like a loyal dog would do. Or should I say bi—"

"Don't you dare!" Ren hissed at him, anger flashing through his baby blue eyes. Akashi chuckled once more, amused by how angry Ren was.

"My, my, you truly fell for her charm, ne? She has always been such a playgirl… Tricking men into believing her…" Ren grew angrier by the minute. He clenched his fists tightly, trying to refrain from punching the man. After all, he knew Akashi had a weapon, and would not hesitate to use it against him. Akashi saw it, and went on. "You were stupid enough to believe her lies. Poor you…"

"Shut up, you!—"he was about to lunge forward, but a firm hand held him back. He glanced back to see his silver-haired senpai, looking at his seriously—like he always does.

"Ren… Don't do it…" he said calmly.

"But—"

"You better listen to your friend, boy." Akashi said, heading back to the stage. "You want Haruka to be safe, right? Then don't interfere." In a second, he was back next to the men carrying Haruka. He pulled off his black glove and touched Haruka's face gently, smirking. "She is such a beauty, isn't she?" he said, glancing at the furious Ren. In fact, 'furious' could not describe how angry he was at that moment. The bastard dared to touch HIS fiancée like that, right in front of him!

"Hands off, bastard!" Ren yelled, completely pissed off. Akashi chuckled once again and put his gloves back on.

"Kirin-sama expects to see you within a week, at the marriage ceremony. You are lucky you get to see Haruka that day, before you two are separated. So long, Jinguuji." With that, he and his men disappeared. Ren fell to his knees and kept his glare fixed on the ground, his heart broken by the fact Haruka was no longer there with him. Masato knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jinguuji… It's no use crying over her…" he said. Ren stood up suddenly, but did not face any of his companions.

"I'm not crying." He said quietly before walking away. "I'm going back to the dorms."

"Wait, Ren-chan!" Reiji said, but Ren just ignored him. He didn't want them to see him cry. He didn't want them to think of him as a love-struck idiot. Though he was really sad she was not there anymore, he just couldn't cry in front of his friends. He wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, there was no Haruka to nurse his wounded heart.

* * *

_One week later…_

It was finally that day, when he got to see Haruka again. After contacting his brother, he gave him the address that would lead him to the man who would take him to the Mizashi Estate. To be honest—Ren thought—an estate was a very poor word to describe the house. It was bigger that any building he had seen so far. So huge that it would fit more than 100, 000 people to live in. It was also dark and grim, and Ren couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the whole atmosphere. It was too dark for his liking.

"Welcome, Jinguuji." He was greeted by that voice he hated. Akashi. The man had a smirk on his face, making the saxophonist feel even more annoyed. "Don't look so grim. You are going to marry the girl you love, ne? Anyway, please follow me. Kirin-sama is still preparing for the rituals, so you would have to private time with your beloved." The way he stressed on the word made it sound like he was mocking him again. He just kept silent and followed him into the enormous mansion.

On the inside, it was darker than he had expected. Everything was almost all blood red and black—with some dark reddish-brown here and there. It almost looked like it was a house of the dead—and it was almost true. Eerie silence filled the thick, creepy atmosphere, almost driving Ren insane. But he was NOT going to start a conversation with Akashi, that's for sure! The man was creepier than the silence itself. Soon enough, they reached a room with a huge, dark brown mahogany double door.

"Here we are. Haruka is waiting inside." Akashi said, and walked away. "I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy your last moments with her." Ren knocked on the door, feeling so nervous. He wondered if Akashi's words back then were true. What if Haruka was just acting? His heart was already crushed, and he did not want any more of this.

"Come in…" That voice, so delicate, yet so boyish. He missed it. He missed hearing it every day, waking him up. Yet, it was full of sadness and hatred. Was it because of him, he wondered. He opened the door slowly and walked in, surprised to see his fiancée. Her hair and tied into a low ponytail, with her pitch-black fringes framing her pale face. Her crimson eyes looked melancholic, and her smile was not there. She was wearing a long, strapless black dress that further showed off her boyish features. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver crescent on it. When her eyes fell on Ren, they shined a little, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, it's you, Ren." She said. "I'm sorry, I thought it was Akashi." She apologized, getting up from her seat—a dark red armchair—and sitting on the matching sofa, patting the spot next to her. "Please have a seat, Ren." Ren smiled a bit, feeling some of that familiar warmth course through him. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Haruka…" Ren, as soon as he sat down, pulled her into his arms, in his iron grip. Haruka was taken by surprise, but she liked it. She—no, they both missed this, feeling each other's warmth and love. It has only been a week, and none of them was able to live without the other. Haruka slowly wrapped her arms around him, smiling even more.

"I missed you, Ren…" she murmured. He tightened his grip even more.

"I missed you too…" It seemed like eternity before he finally pulled away from her, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. Haruka was happy with the warmth of his hands against her cold skin. She looked up at him, her pale hand caressing his face gently, with her long, delicate fingers feeling his skin, rubbing against his cheeks every now and then. They soon found their way through his strawberry blonde hair, weaving through the soft locks. She let out a sigh and pulled her hand away, after tucking some stray locks behind his ears.

"Too bad it is going to end like this…" she said at last, disappointed. Ren could feel it. He was disappointed as well. After this day, he was not going to see her again. He put his hand on her head and patted her gently.

"Hey… I'm sure we would be able to keep in touch somehow…." He tried to comfort her. So he added with a smile. "We can run away, like Romeo and Juliette." Haruka looked up at him with a childish pout.

"You know I do not like that play, Ren." She said, but then her expression turned to a soft smile. "But… I wouldn't mind doing it for you…" Before Ren could respond, the door opened. A figure wearing all black walked in. He had almost the same features as Haruka, and Ren guessed this was her father, Kirin. He tried not to laugh at the name, as the man looked like the 'I'm so serious' type. Haruka sat up straight, her smile fading away. The man sat down across them, with two servants standing behind his chair.

"Now, let us begin the rituals." He said, looking at Ren, then at his daughter. Ren seemed a bit surprised at how his and Kirin's voice were similar, except that Kirin's was colder and more serious. "Unlike what other people do, we as the Mizashi family have our own unique rituals for marriage." He explained. The two servants walked over to Haruka and Ren, each holding a wooden box in their hands. "It's called a Blood Bond."

"May I—"Ren spoke, but stopped when Kirin raised his hand.

"I'll explain. Simple enough, each of you has to inflict a wound on the other, and then put it on your rings alternately." The two servants opened the boxes each. Each of them had a small, very pointed knife and a ring with a transparent gemstone. It looked like a clear piece of glass. Haruka took the knife and looked at it for some time, debating on what she should do. She didn't want all of this to happen again. She didn't want to hurt Ren. She hated those rituals. Why couldn't they just get married like normal people do? Oh right—she forgot they were not normal…

"Ren, are you ready?" she asked. Ren also had his knife in hand—it was more like a small, silver dagger—looking at Haruka in anticipation.

"Are you okay with his, Haruka?" he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"It wouldn't hurt me… I know it." She said. Ren blinked. She knows? It means she did this before? He didn't realize he was so deep in thought until he felt Haruka's hand grab his own. He watched her as she carefully pricked his finger with the knife, causing a little blood to come out. It stung a bit, but nothing too much. She carefully took the ring and touched the glass-like stone with the knife. It absorbed the blood on the silver knife and turned to deep crimson, just like the color of Ren's blood.

"It's your turn, Ren." She said a minute later. Ren looked uncertain.

"I-I don't want to hurt you, Haruka."

"Trust me, I'll be okay." She reassured him, taking his hand and guiding it to her own. With her assistance, Ren was able to perform that simple task, which he found really hard for him to do. Kirin looked satisfied with this.

"These rings bond you together now." He said. "You must never lose them, or betray this bond between the two of you. Shall one of you do anything against it, they shall be punished severely. I will not tolerate any defiance. Understood?"

"Hai" they both replied. Kirin got up.

"Good. Put on your rings. You two are now officially married." Then he walked to the door, with the servants behind him. "But don't be so happy. Enjoy these last moments together." Then he left. Haruka looked at the ring—now resides on her right hand's ring finger—then glanced at Ren. He was deep in thoughts again. She put a hand on his lap and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Ren? She asked with concern. Ren snapped out of his trance and smiled at her.

"Yes. Don't worry, Haruka." He said then looked away. He wanted to ask her about it, but he couldn't find the nerve to do it. Luckily, Haruka started first.

"What's on your mind, Ren? Is something bothering you?" she asked. Ren opened his mouth, but shut it immediately. They sat in silence for a while before Ren finally found the courage to ask.

"Haruka."

"Hai?"

"Were you—"But sadly, he couldn't go on. A sudden interruption stopped him as a young boy; about 4-5 years old ran into the room. He had messy platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and was wearing a dark pirates' attire. He jumped onto Haruka's lap and hugged her tightly, giggling.

"Chii missed Okaa-san!" he exclaimed. Haruka let out a gasp and looked at Ren from the corner of her eyes, just to see his expression. He looked shocked, and his eyes were clearly demanding an explanation. Haruka looked away from him, not uttering a word. The boy looked between them for a while before scooting closer to Haruka nervously. "O-Okaa-san… Who is this man…?" he asked, shaking a little. Haruka gently ran her fingers through his hair and sighed.

"From now on, he will be your father, Chiisai…"

* * *

**Wow. That was a lot. There were definitely weird things up there, but it's a family of vampires so who cares? (I do.)**

**I was planning of ending everything here. Do you think this should be the end of it, then I should make a sequel featuring my little cutie Chiisai, or does this need a bit more? I still have a little to say, so that the title would make sense, but it can be saved for later. So I vote for ending things here then starting a sequel. (This might be out tomorrow. I have just finished my final exams, and I really feel like writing stories.)**

**If you want, please tell me what you would like best. (Not that both of them would have explanations concerning Haruka's past.)**

**KuraiHaru17**

**PS: I thank all those who read, liked and reviewed this story. You are really special to me.**

**PPS: I will change the status of the story depending on your thoughts. Please be kind enough to tell me of what you think.**


End file.
